mommy's scars
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: it's been 9 years since Emily got her scars, what do her kids think of them, watch them through a short heart filled journey while leah tells a few tall tales  D in Emily's pov, FRG


**don't ask where this came from cuz' i don't know, i had to take a break from my other stories i haven't been able to focus on them**** because i have so many other i****deas in my head so i just had to type it, hope you enjoy it! Emily's kids are four (Kaycee) ****five (Kayla) and eight (Damon) it's a ****Leah**** Emily fan fic cal****led mommy's scars in Emily's POV**

ah, how i loved my life I had the most beautiful amazing children, I'm constantly surrounded by happiness, and friends (Mostly pack sisters and their imprinters) I'm still the pack mother, and i hope one day one of my girls can take over one day probably Kaycee because Kayla is, well i call her little Leah, or little monster, and she is constantly covered in mud! And it gets in her finger nails. Kaycee is clean and proper, though she is always getting into schemes with her sister. Rachel thinks it's so funny because it reminds her of me and Leah.

and that brings me to the bad in my life, Leah never truly forgave me, or Sam for that matter. I truly hate what i did to her, but she is happy; or so everyone thinks but i can see through that she is practically my sister for that matter, she comes over sometimes on Pack business (She is still Jacob's beta) but the kids spend Saturday night at her house (Well, her apartment) and they love it, they are always saying how awesome auntie lee-lee is.

Something else bad, Kayla Breaks my heart every day, she idolizes Leah, and says when she is older how much she wants to be like her, but none the less i love her, i love them all for that matter, all equally. So does Sam. Sam another happy part of my life he is forever my wolf in shining armour, even though he is technically not a wolf anymore, he Quit when Damon was born.

he regrets being a wolf, especially having to be alpha, and when Leah phased it only got worse, he says the only good thing about being a wolf was meeting me. So like i said, I'm always happy, except when I look in the mirror and she my face, i like who I am, and i love Sam and would only take back two things

1. Hurting Leah &

2. My scars.

Oh god how I hate them, I hate them with passion. But i would never tell Sam that, it would only hurt him he still apologises for what he did. it was 9 years ago, Sam and I were having an argument, and he burst into a giant dog and scratched my face, after the accident he would always say how sorry he was and he would always be there for me.

I gave in he loved me so much, but he barely knew me and a part of me always loved him, and always will. To this day when he comes home no matter who's in the room, he comes up to me and kisses all three scar lines before kissing my lips, it's his silent way of I'm sorry and i love you.

One day, it started out a very normal day. i woke up got the kids ready for school, got kissed by Sam on his way to work as a police officer, drove the kids to school ( Damon was really excited he did a project on who he admires most he did me!) baked for a few hours, cleaned, got the kids from school (Damon seemed really down and when i asked him what was wrong he said nothing) played with the kids, cooked supper for all the packs' and finally sat down for dinner

with my kids, Sam, Jared and Kim with their new born baby Brandon. Rachel and Paul, with Julie (8) and Alex (4), Jacob and Nessie (They were engaged so they didn't have any kids yet), Seth and Bridgette and there child Amanda (3), Quil and Claire (I had not yet allowed Quil to 'do it' with my niece just yet, but i think he was looking at rings the other day so i might have to let him), Embry and Kaitlyn (Whom had disrespected my orders to not 'do it' and who was three months pregnant with a little girl) Colin, Brady, and to my surprise Leah. We were half way through dinner when Damon broke my heart

"Mommy, why do you have scars?" I dropped my fork, Sam dropped his, i think the whole pack did.

"Um, why do you ask sweetie?" i asked him, what had brought on this thought? Was it something i did?

"Because, when i showed your picture in class today, my friends made fun of you" He told me innocently.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Son this is hard for mommy to talk about, could you please not talk about it" Sam intervened.

"Okay, sorry mommy" My son told me i could see he was disappointed.

"No, i think you should hear it, come hear" Leah said, the whole pack looked at her with hatred I hadn't seen a very long time. I could not believe she was doing this was this my revenge for stealing Sam? Make his kids afraid of him?

"Okay auntie lee-lee" Damon went and sat on her lap, which killed me, I knew she wanted Kids and couldn't have them, but did she have to take mine?

"Kaycee, Kayla I think you should hear this too" Kayla literally ran to Leah, Kaycee was more reluctant, but she went anyway, if she did this I might actually for the first time in my life think she truly was the bitter harpy of lapush, that was so desperate for kids she would steal her sisters kids.

"About nine years ago, there was a man he was so handsome all the pretty princess wanted to marry him, but he fell in love with a princess, but they fought" she started I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Is that how mommy got her scars?" Damon interrupted "They got in a fight"

"Damon please don't interrupt me, your just like your father when you do that" Leah told him, this hurt so much and she hadn't even taken my kids yet.

"As i was saying though they got in fights they still loved each other little did the prince know but the princess he had fallen in love with was really a witch" i didn't remember this part of the story, everyone exchanged confused glances.

"the witch loved the prince so much that he put a spell on him that the next princess that he loved would die, soon after the prince found out about what his beloved princess did to him and left her broken"

"that's awful!" Kayla exclaimed

"Yes but there was a reason" Leah said, i thought she was insane what was she doing? i looked over at Sam he looked even more confused than i " the prince felt very bad for what he did to the princess so he ran, he ran until he saw a maiden, nothing special, but he had to see her face, and when she turned around he fell in love just like that" Leah Snapped, all the kids seemed to be absorbed into the story.

"what about mommy's scars? Tell me auntie lee-lee!" Kaycee exclaimed.

"well, after that he soon found out that the maiden he had fallen in love with was the princesses sister" they all gasped, we all did we were all listening I'm not sure it was the story line, or we were waiting for bitter harpy Leah to come back.

"But he loved her none the less" Leah continued " a few nights after he had meet the maiden, he told her he loved her, the witch appeared and killed the maiden, the prince was so crushed, the witch saw his face and regretted immediately, and she promised to bring her back, but he had to scar her face, to mark his love for her, and he did so, and the maiden came back, the prince and maiden soon got married, and to this day they rule together in wolf Ville with their wonderful friends and family, the end" she finished, i could not believe she had done that for me, and with such ease too, now i know why she was my sister, how could i have doubted Leah Clearwater.

"What about the evil witch?" Julie asked.

"she lived, and she visits the maiden and prince too" Leah answered.

"Thanks for the awesome story auntie lee-lee, I want to be just like that maiden when i grow up" Kaycee said.

"I want to be like the prince!" shouted Damon.

"I want to be one of the pretty princesses" Julie said.

"I want to be myself" Kayla said, if felt tears come to my eyes.

"Why don't we watch the magic school bus and discus this matter further" Leah said

"OKAY!" they all shouted and ran to the TV she started to walk with them but before she could leave the room i said:

"Leah, you're not a witch, you're a princess"

"And you got your happy ever after, I'm so proud of you" I she said I, never realized how much Leah Clearwater truly meant to me, till' now, I got up out of my seat and hugged her, she cared about me so much, and she was my true friend and now I would never forget that

"Are you going soft on us Leah? That story was pretty mushy" Jared said eating his fourth slice of meat

"What do you think Cameron?" she said pulling out of my embrace shooting him an ice cold glare, he immediately went back to eating his meat.

"Leah just curious what was that for?" I asked her, she could have avoided the question or told the truth. But I'm glad she went with her plan.

"I want to make peace I am truly sorry for how I acted" she was apologising, it's been 9 flipping' years!

"I accept and i am sorry for taking Sam" I told her, i really was but I couldn't take it back now, nor did I want to, I could see in her eye's that's what she wanted too.

"It's alright, I just didn't understand; my feelings were all messed up, I would blame it on the inner animal thing but really it was just me, being an ass" She told me, why was she always quoting Jake? Or was Jake always quoting Leah? I don't think a soul will ever know.

"You have always been my favourite sister" there were tears welling up in our eye's but i know Leah and she never cries in front of people, ever.

"As your my favourite maiden" she told me, i hugged her again, then Kayla came in.

"Auntie lee-lee are you coming?" she asked but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us hugging, her eye's widened a bit before she grinned.

"HAHA!" she said running over to Embry "Five bucks cough it up mister" I was shocked i was truly shocked, god she was like her aunt.

"You guys had to make up tonight? Really?" he asked giving my eldest daughter a five dollar bill; he knew I didn't want my kids betting!

"EMBRY JAMES CALL!" I barked at him, Kayla retreated immediately.

"What?" he asked "She started it not me!" some days I really hated that kid, man, wolf whatever he was.

"And if Leah and I had not made up?" I asked

"I knew you too were going to make up" Kayla said all of a suddenly, i hadn't even realize that she was still there.

"How did you know sweet heart?" I asked her.

"Because, i just knew" she said before running into the other room.

"Frrreaky!" said Bridgette.

"You've got that right" Seth said nodding his head.

"I told you Paul" Rachel said, Paul just nodded his head.

"There is something freaky about that five year old" Jared said his eye's wide i tried to defend my child but Leah already had said things...

"How can she with a family like this?" Leah said gesturing to all of us.

"Easy, be like mommy" Kayla said, alright maybe there was something about my child, then it clicked.

"What did you say?" I asked astounded, she had always said how much she wanted to be like Leah, never me.

"Easy. Be. Like. Mommy." she said pronouncing every syllable, i was so happy, my daughter wanted to be like me.

"I thought you wanted to be like aunt lee-lee" I said.

"I do, but why can't i be like both of you" Kayla said, she was now the smartest kid I knew.

"That's cool, high five it" Leah said slapping hands with my daughter, she ran up to me and hugged me, never in my life had i felt more loved.

**dadum! ****Voila****! ****If**** there is any confusion please review, or you can just review what you thought of the story! ****Thx. **

**~I don't own twilight, heck i don't even own Bridgette that character is after obsethed1, thanks for always reviewing!**

******* I finally changed all the mistakes in this story, I re-read it and God, it's actually really horribly written, anyway, I'm glad I fixed it, Review :D* ****  
****~FRG**


End file.
